


Another chance to win the fight

by Lluvia185



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Reign AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Minor Violence, Miscarriage, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Sexist violence, Threats of Violence, aesthetic graphics, asoiaf characters have different parents, pre-asoiaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots placed in the same pre-ASOIAF AU where King Aerys is not mad and his daughter Shaena wasn't stillborn.Though not mad, Aerys is abusive, cruel and calculating. To strength the crown, he followed his grandfather’s tactics and betrothed his children with prominent Westeros' houses.- Chapters are titled by couples and can be read independently -
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Elbert Arryn, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lynesse Hightower/Jaime Lannister, Ned Stark/Shaena Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon/Catelyn Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111





	1. Ned and Shaena I

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to compile these short one-shots/drabbles that started as prompts and graphics on Tumblr in my sideblog @wallofprompts

* * *

****(281 AC. King's Landing)

King Aerys is not mad, but he is calculating, cruel and an abusing husband and father. To strength the crown, he followed his grandfather’s tactics and had betrothed two of his three children with prominent Westeros houses.

Prince Rhaegar had just got married to Cersei Lannister, the daughter of his wealthy Hand. His daughter, Princess Shaena, has been betrothed since she was 9 with the heir of The North. Aerys is starting to look for candidates for Viserys when the news of Brandon Stark’s death reaches King’s Landing.

* * *

Eddard Stark has become Lord Rickard’s heir after his eldest brother died during a hunting party.

He is still trying to adjust to his new role while mourning his brother, when his father announces him that the King is still interested in strengthening their bonds and had decided to give Ned Princess Shaena’s hand, fixing the wedding date in seven moons, after the Princess’ 15 name’s day.


	2. Lyanna and Oberyn I

* * *

(282 AC. Winterfell)

“You said you didn’t want to wed Robert because of his loose manners.” Lord Rickard shouted angrily and in disbelief. “Now you’re telling me to break the alliance with the Baratheons to wed you with Oberyn Martell?! For the Old Gods Lyanna! Everybody knows he is a scoundrel! He has half a dozens’ bastards!“

"He only has three.” She replied unfazed by her father’s outbursts.

Lord Stark, however, huffed with irritation, like a pot about to boil. Ned placed a hand over their father’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“I thought when you refused your betrothal that you may have another you’d prefer.” Admitted Ned. He cast a look to his wife seated in a corner next to the window, pretending to read while discretely listening to their argument. The sunlight made her moonlike hair shine and her ivory skin flush. A fleeting sting of desire heated his blood for a moment before he compelled himself to refocus on his sister. “Did you ever meet Oberyn?”

“Twice.” Lyanna challenged him. “I still prefer him over Robert.”


	3. Rhaegar and Cersei I

* * *

(281 AC. King's Landing)

King Aerys is not mad, but he is calculating, cruel and an abusing husband and father. To strength the crown, he followed his grandfather’s tactics and had betrothed two of his three children with prominent Westeros houses.

* * *

_His elder son and heir, Prince Rhaegar, is to be wed on the morrow with Cersei Lannister, the only daughter of his Hand and friend, Lord Tywin. _

_Rhaegar has shown little to non-interest on his impending marriage, though the girl is comely and will deliver a wealthy dowry into the Crown’s coffers. _

_Aerys has chosen her for the Lannister’s wealthy and renown fecundity. He still remembered the girl’s mother, a beauty who he would have made his mistress, if not for the Lady’s prudery. But the girl will not be a mistress but a Queen, she and Rhaegar will have some years to garner their crowns by breeding a few Targaryens to further their decimated linage._


	4. Catelyn and Robert I

* * *

(282 AC. Riverrun)

It’s been six moons since the scandal shook the Seven Kingdoms.

Since Lady Lyanna Stark refused his father’s chosen suitor and broke the betrothal, only to marry in less than a moon with the infamous Prince Oberyn Martell.

Lord Tully had been looking for a good match for her eldest daughter, but the Lord, as well as the daughter, had quite high expectations to settle for a Lord within the Riverlands.

There had been tactful inquiries about the heir of the Vale, Elbert Arryn, but it seemed he had already set his eyes on some other Lady. Instead of his nephew, Lord Arryn had suggested Lord Tully turn his quest to the Stormlands, where the “jilted” Robert Baratheon and his younger brother, Stannis, were still unmarried and of a proper age for his daughter.

When her father announced Lady Catelyn he had matched her with Robert Baratheon, she found herself too overwhelmed by mixed feelings to express joy.

Lord Baratheon had going on for him as much as he had against him. Catelyn pitied him for the shame Lyanna Stark had brought upon his scandalous betrothal, she knew of his fame of being handsome and daring, and that as Lord of Storm’s End, he was an excellent match for her. Unfortunately, after Lady Lyanna had ditched him, lots of loose tongues had spoken of Robert’s lecherous ways and whispered about bastard children which Lady Catelyn found unsavoury at best. She had also heard that he had claimed to actually love the Lady he had been betrothed to, which left Catelyn in a mortifying position as second best.

Nonetheless, Catelyn knew her duty as a Lady and daughter and she would submit to her father wishes.


	5. Jaime and Lynesse I

* * *

(285 AC. Casterly Rock)

It’s been four years since Cersei married the Crown Prince and left for the capital.

Jaime tried to join the Kings Guards after the marriage took place, but King Aerys wouldn’t have him. According to Tyrion, the Crown’s debts were on Lannisters backs and the King wanted to keep their father on his side, so he wouldn’t let him took the vow and deprive his Hand of his heir.

Around a year after Cersei’s wedding, Lord Tywin had tried to marry Jaime to Lysa Tully.

Fortunately for him, his father had discovered said Lady to be pregnant with a bastard before the wedding took place. It has been quite the scandal and it would have been worse for House Tully if the eldest daughter wouldn’t have been already married to Robert Baratheon.

Lord Tywin hadn’t mentioned marriage again until today when he had informed Jaime, he had arranged a betrothal with a daughter of Lord Leyton Hightower.

Jaime knew enough of the Hightowers to locate them as a principal House in the Reach, a rich one if he remembers correctly. Of course, Tyrion shared his musings after he informed him of the betrothal.

* * *

_“It does make sense if you consider Cersei.”_

_“How this has anything to do with her?” Jaime asked his little brother._

_“How about the fact that she just gave birth to her second princess without having given Rhaegar any male heir yet?” Tyrion asked him.  
_

_“I still don’t see the connection.” _

_“If either of us would be a girl, father would be throwing us to Viserys feet, but we are not, therefore he needs to secure our family influence,” Tyrion explained. “If it wasn’t for his dislike of the Dornish and the fact that Prince Doran’s daughter is his heir, he might have tried a betrothal with her. But since that is not the case, father is securing himself other valuable alliances. They said House Hightower is almost as rich as ours, plus they control Oldtown. It’s a very satisfactory deal for us and them.” He stated. “In addition to it, I heard Lord Hightower’s daughters are quite comely, so it would be an improvement from the last.”_

_“Not carrying a bastard would already be an improvement.”_

_“When is the wedding anyway?”_

_“Her 15 nameday is in four moons, father said the wedding will be right after it.”  
_


	6. Ashara and Elbert I

* * *

A few moons before his friend, Brandon, had met his end at a hunting party, he and Elbert had travelled south to a tourney in Storm’s End. Lord Steffon Baratheon had invited everyone in King’s Landing and more.

Brandon didn’t use to take part in tourneys, but he went for the feasts and the women. Elbert didn’t mind either but he also took advantage of the mornings to meet with other falconers and exchange advice and tricks.

He had met her at one of those mornings.

Elbert didn’t think he had seen a woman more beautiful before, but when Brandon expressed his interest in her that same evening, Elbert knew he didn’t stand a chance against his charming, womanizer friend.

He didn’t found out Lady Ashara had rejected Brandon until he travelled south with Lady Lyanna’s entourage for her wedding to Prince Oberyn Martell.

Elbert danced with her twice at the wedding feast, her silvery laugh every time he spun her around made him brave enough to ask for her favour.

They spent a week knowing each other. She explained Dornish costumes and he replied with tales of the Vale.

Elbert never felt so happy as when she agreed to ask for her father’s and his uncle’s permission to arrange their marriage.


	7. Ned and Shaena II

* * *

(282 AC. Winterfell)

Since Ned came back from visiting White Harbour, his father had been looking at him in a particular way, but he hadn’t said what was bothering him until the day before.

* * *

_“Son, are things between you and the Princess going...hmm... adequately?” Lord Rickard had asked him._

_“Ahm... ehm... Aye, I think so, father.” He had answered disconcerted. _

_If Ned had stopped to think about it, he might’ve remembered that Shaena had been tactfully avoiding him since he had come back. He had missed her during his trip. Several times, Ned had found himself thinking of something that she might have liked or made her smile, so he had assumed she might’ve missed him too, but it didn’t seem to be the case._

_Lord Rickard had nodded, mulling his answer, both strolling in silence around the keep._

_“It’s just that... it passed a year since you wed...” His father told him. It had been thirteen moons precisely. “And you’re both so shy, that I thought maybe you were having some troubles at the... marriage bed.”_

_Ned flushed at his father’s words. Sure, they were both of an introvert and quiet disposition but passed the few first clumsy times, they both have been enjoying their time abed, at least they had before he had gone to White Harbour._

_“Sorry if I’m being too blunt for you, Ned, but you’re the heir now.” Lord Rickard continued. “You and the Princess must secure Winterfell for the Starks.”_

* * *

Ned himself had pondered about why Shaena wasn’t bearing a babe yet but he had presumed it'd happen sooner or later. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

He decided talking to Maester Walys was the sensible thing to do.

What he hadn’t expected was the Maester explaining him, his wife’s avoidance had been under his direct orders.

* * *

_“I prescribed the Princess at least one moon for her body to heal before you try again, my young lord.” The man must have noticed Ned’s ignorance because he added. “Because of the miscarriage.”_

_“Mis...miscarriage?” Ned repeated, trying to understand what the man had said._

_“Oh... bu-but I thought...” The Maester stammered realizing his mistake. He thought Ned knew because what man wouldn’t know his wife had lost their babe? “Princess Shaena said...she’d inform you.”_

_“She didn’t,” Ned admitted, more hurt than angry. “When...?”_

_“It happened after you left for White Harbour.” He explained. “The Princess suspected she might_ _be with child before you left. I saw some signs, but it was too early to tell for sure, unfortunately, a fortnight later she lost it.”_

_“I...I-, thank you for telling me.” Ned stuttered. He wondered if Shaena was distressed or suffering and he had failed to notice it, but mainly he questioned why she hadn’t told him. He turned away, ready to leave but the Maester stopped him._

_“The Princess...” The Maester hesitated for a moment. “She thinks it happened once before, shortly after you were wedded. I explained to her that before a woman starts to show, it’s very difficult to know for sure if the seed has taken root.” He expounded, “The one she mentioned was earlier than this and so, I tried to erase the notion of it, but she was adamant.”_

_“I...I see.” Ned hesitated. The more he knew about it, the worse was the bitter taste on his mouth and the dreading grip on his entrails._

_“Do try to not be very displeased with her, it’s what I’m trying to say, Ned.” Maester Wilys advised him. “It’s a fearsome predicament for a Lady and it’s too early to be concern about it.”_

* * *

Ned intended to confront Shaena that night, but he cowered and instead expended the night in Brandon’s room. His brother’s things weren’t there anymore, but he felt somehow closer to him there.

Ned felt like a pretender most of the time, living his brother’s life. Winterfell was supposed to be his, all the travels and responsibilities were meant for Brandon, even Shaena.

She was meant to be Brandon’s bride, not Ned’s.

Brandon, who was witty and passionate, who knew how to flirt and talk to women. Not him, who found difficult talking to his own wife.

And yet, the notion of Shaena married to Brandon, of her pale, petite body laying next to his brother, her silver-white threads spreading over him or tangled around his fingers instead of Ned’s, made him feel sick to his stomach.

He barely slept that night, he woke before the sunrise and walked back to their chambers. Shaena was curled up under the bed’s furs, sleeping very close to the border as if she might need to run out of the bed at some point.

Ned took off his boots and slipped under the furs. He curled his arm around her middle and pressed his face against the back of her head, his nose burying in her silver tresses, inhaling the warm womanly scent that was unique of Shaena.

She stirred in her sleep, she relished on the new source of warm, sinking back against his body.

“Ned?” She asked, twisting on his arms to face him.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Sorry? For what?” She inquired with worry.

“The babe” He croaked. Shaena’s violet eyes widen suddenly, her body stiffened in Ned’s arms. “Maester Wilys told me.”

His explanation didn’t remove the shock from Shaena’s body, so Ned searched her face. He had only seen such dread on her face once before, the night of their wedding. Their guests had pushed them into the room and closed the doors behind them, leaving them alone for the very first time. He remembered Shaena hugging her petite naked body, shivering and staring at him with absolute terror.

“You are?” She whispered, returning Ned to the present.

“Aye,” He nodded, petting her silver hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Ar-aren’t you angry?” She searched his face looking for any expression that could give away his feelings.

“I’m-” He had been hurt and disappointed to learn it from the Maester and not from her, but surely it had been worse for her. “I wish you’d have told me, but I’m not angry.”

“Bu-but I lost it,” She whimpered, panic seeping in her voice, “I lost our babe.”

Ned pressed a kiss to her brow and hugged her tightly.

“_You_ didn’t do anything, it happened.” He kissed her hair while her hands grabbed his shirt and she started to cry out. “It wasn’t you, my love.”

They held each other for a long time. Ned’s own silent tears joined the louder heartbroken ones from Shaena.

“How she did it?” She questioned after she calmed down.

“Who?”

“My mother,” She tipped her head up to Ned, “I wasn’t born for her first two and I was just two when baby Daeron died, but I hazily remember the one after him." She sniffed and closed her eyes with a grimace. "How she was taken away and I wasn’t allowed to see her. When baby Aegon died, I remember Rhae trying to hide me from father’s rage, but we could hear his yells and the horrible things he shouted to her.”

Ned cupped the back of her head and tightened his arms around her as if he could shield her from her own memories.

“After baby Jae died,” Shaena kept revealing, though Ned knew a some of it already. “Father replaced all the servants and lowborn in the keep. Years later, I found out every one of them was questioned, some died during it and the ones who didn’t were banished from the city.” 

“I heard of it” Ned whispered.

“Most people don’t know, but mother lost another after Viserys,” Shaena confessed. “I remember the horrible things father screamed to her, the things people say at court, ‘something must be wrong with her’, ‘it’s her fault’, ‘she must do something’.”

Her voice broke and she started crying again.

“I never… never thought how horrible it must have been for her, I only cared what her failure meant to me. The yelling and slights father would direct at me and Rhae because of her. I ne-nev-”

“Shush.” Ned quieted her, holding and rocking her body while she wept. Realising now how terrified Shaena must have been to tell him about their babe. “You didn’t know.”

“What if… what if something is _wrong_ with me too, Ned?” She looked up, her eyes reddened and full of tears. “What if I ca-can’t-”

“It’s too early, the Maester said so,” He tried to dismiss her fears, but she shook her head, “It’s in the Gods’ hands….and if _we_ don’t have children, then Benjen will have to.”

“He’ll hate me.” She sobbed, rubbing her eyes with her arm. “He wants to be a knight.”

“He still can,” Ned pushed her silver her away from her face “but then he’ll have to wed.”

“You’ll hate me too.” Her voice broken.

“How could I” He cupped her face to gaze at her eyes, “when I love you?”

Her eyes widened and she sucked in her breath on a sharp gasp.

“You do?” She asked tremulous and hopeful.

“Aye,” 

He did. 

He didn’t realise until now but of course, he did, and it wasn’t a recent feeling, it had been there for some time. She pressed a shy kiss against his lips.

“I was so happy when the Maester said I might be with child,” She looked down, away from Ned’s eyes. “I thought _‘Ned would love me for it when he came back, and even if it’s only a tiny bit of how much I love him, I’ll be lucky.’_”

He tipped up her face, they stared at each other wishfully until they both smiled, before kissing each other senseless.

* * *

Shaena didn’t miscarriage again, but neither did she get with child. Every time her moonblood came she lost a little more hope, the news of Lyanna expecting her first babe and Cersei’s second didn’t help either.

Nevertheless, she knitted the most delicate baby blankets anyone had ever seen in Winterfell as a present for both babes’ namedays.

Lyanna had a healthy little girl they named Elia.

Ned had feared Shaena would be distressed, so he was understandingly baffled when she didn’t.

Instead, she took his hand, placed over her lower belly, and beamed at him as happy as he had ever seen her.

* * *

By the end of 283, Shaena delivered a baby boy.

“He looks just like you,” She whispered, pale and exhausted after a difficult childbirth.

The babe was bundled on her arms and Ned was sat on the bed to look at his firstborn.

He did have the Stark looks, with a wisp of dark hair and a solemn, long little face. His features were, however, more delicate than any Stark could have ever dreamt of. He looked around with pensive, big eyes that were dark, though neither grey like Ned’s nor violet as Shaena’s.

“I hoped he’d get your eyes,” Ned mentioned.

“He has my brother’s,” She pointed. Ned leant his head to look at their son in a better light while trying to remember Prince Rhaegar’s eyes. “I know you want to name him after Lord Arryn, what do you think about Jongar?”

“Not Jonaerys?” He japed.

“Jonaerys Stark sounds as ridiculous as those Freys named after Rhae.” Shaena dismissed. “Is Jonhar better?”

“Not Jonys?”

She hit his arm in retaliation, he laughed and kissed her forehead.

“Jonhar Stark it is, then.”


	8. Catelyn, Robert and Stannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
I hope you all are OK and safe.  
I had this chapter written for some time, but at first, I planned to cover a longer period of time and I got stuck in the middle. I decided to cut the chapter in half and post the second part when I will be able to finish it.
> 
> Not for Robert's fans this one I'm afraid.
> 
> TW: For violence against women, nothing gory but be warned.

* * *

## (283 AC – 285 AC) Catelyn

The Maester said her first child would come in less than a moon’s turn, yet Robert chose to attend a Tournament at the other side of the continent.

He hadn’t been there when the little boy finally came. Stannis and Renly had, though, when she had held the screaming, red-haired babe and announced them she’d call him Robb.

Stannis had voiced that their brother would be pleased with the choice.

He was not.

“He doesn’t look anything like me.” Was what Robert had said a fortnight later when he came back from the Tournament to meet his firstborn.

Catelyn keenly felt how Robert barely looked at their son and even worse when he did it with contempt, as the babe had already disappointed him.

* * *

Two years later, Robert went hunting at the first signs of her second childbirth. She remembered the mortification she felt when her waters broke and he fled the room, she also remembered the disapproving look Stannis had on his face while his older brother was leaving.

Once again, her good-brothers met her babe before her husband. They had waited outside her rooms for the six hours it took for their niece to came into the world.

“She’s less wrinkle than Robb was,” Renly stated looking at her small little face. Catelyn had smiled amused by the boy statement.

“Robert said I could choose the name if it was a girl.” She explained to them. “What do you think of Sanna, after your lady mother?”

“Mother’s name was Cassana.” Renly replied, frowning.

“Catelyn knows it,” Stannis explained to the younger boy, “but her exact name would be bad luck.”

“Oh,” Renly scrunched his face pondering over his brother’s words. “Then, Sanna is bonny.”

“Hm,” Stannis nodded, “She looks just like her mother.”

Cat had avoided his stare, so they couldn’t notice how Stannis’ remark had made her blush.

Robert came back a few hours later, bringing a boar as a gift for their new child. However, he spared only a couple of minutes with her and the babe. That time, he didn’t say anything, but his mouth twitched with irritation when his eyes landed on their daughter. Catelyn hugged Sanna a little tighter when she noticed Robert’s expression.

He left soon after to ‘celebrate’ by getting himself drunk with who knows whom.

* * *

Robert’s celebrations began to get worse that year. The whispered rumours about his whoring ways, the squandering of their income on gambles and benders and new other bastards became common knowledge for everyone in Storm’s End and half of the Stormlands’ lords.

Stannis had taken over the castellan’s duties and his fights with Robert over his expenses were frequent.

Everything reached the tipping point the day the steward, Stannis and Catelyn walked in Robert’s solar to find him humping a servant girl. The steward scurried away mumbling some apologies and the girl fled covering her breasts.

“Have you no shame anymore?” Stannis asked him full of contempt, “Have you resolved to pollute every shade of the Baratheon’s House?”

“You have no right to speak to me in that tone,” Robert's face turned red with rage while he was still lacing his breeches. “_I_ am Lord Baratheon!”

“Then act like it.” Catelyn spoke softly but icily, her lips pale with repugnance.

“What did you just say?” Robert bellowed, walking around the table to come close to his wife.

“Act like you were a Lord.” She hissed, her head high and proud, though her hands trembled with anger.

She never saw or even imagined the brutal blow that came after it.

Catelyn stumbled, holding her left cheek, so shocked that at first, she didn’t feel any pain.

“Watch your mouth, woman!” He warned her raising his hand again.

The second blow didn’t land.

She lifted her eyes to see her good-brother grabbing Robert’s forearm. They scuffled and pushed each other until Robert stumbled and fell like a sack. He had a cofounded look on his face like he couldn’t believe he had fallen.

“You’re drunk.” Stannis accused him, “Is that what you are now, a drunkard who beats women? Your own wife!”

“It shouldn’t be _her_,” He snivelled from the floor, like the most pathetic fool Catelyn had ever seen. “It _had_ to be Lyanna!”

_‘Her again_,_’_ Catelyn thought, her cheek and left ear were pulsing with pain. She hated the woman most of the time, but others like at that moment, she knew the northerner girl had just been smarter and luckier than Cat.

She had gotten away from this beast while Cat had not.

By then, she knew he’d have been nothing different with the wolf girl. Mayhaps he’d have kept his whoring ways out of her sight, but he had done that with Cat at first. Maybe he had cared about her children, but maybe they’d have looked too northerner and he’d have disliked them as well as he disliked Robb and Sanna for their Tully’s looks.

“You have a dutiful, handsome wife,” Stannis countered him, “Yet you keep pinning for the one who rejected you!”

“Oh, handsome yes,” Robert scoffed sitting up on the floor, “But cold and limp like a dead trout when I fuck her.”

_‘You mean when you grossly grope me and then take me like an overweighed dog in heat.’_ Cat thought. She wished she was brave enough to say it out loud, but she felt her face swelling and her soul quailed at the thought of a new slap.

She hated herself for fearing such a sad, disgusting being.

Catelyn heard them fighting while she turned around, walked away and close the door.

She wandered through the keep noticing the servants gazing at her. She tried to hide her face, shamed by the signs of her husband’s abuse.

The feeling made her angry. Why did _she_ have to feel ashamed?

_She_ hadn’t done anything wrong, yet it didn’t go away. She ended hiding in a balcony that looked over the sea.

Cat stared at the waves breaking with fury against the rocks, feeling their fury as her own.

Was this how her whole life was going to be?

She was his wife, so she couldn’t run away, hide or leave. She knew he wouldn’t care if she did, but she couldn’t leave her children. Robert didn’t care about them, but he would never let her take them with her.

Catelyn was wiping away her tears when Stannis found her.

“Let me see that,” Stannis asked her curtly.

He had nothing of his brother deceivingly charming ways.

Cat remember thinking of him as unpolite, almost rude when they firstly met, but since, she had realized he was just not accustomed to treating with women and his shyness came out as curt and brisk.

She turned her face to show him and she felt the brush of his fingertips below her chin. She noticed how his heavy brow frowned upon the inspection of her face.

“The Maester must take a look at it,” He announced.

Cat recoiled from him, the previous feeling of shame and fear coming back in full force. Stannis was astonished at her reaction, retrieving his hand from her face.

“I’m sorry, Catelyn,” He said contritely as it was him the one who had hit her. “I should have stopped him before – _before_.”

“Cat.” She muttered.

“What?” He frowned, confused.

“My friends call me Cat,” She explained, searching his eyes. “Please, call me Cat.”

His lips quirked a little and she pondered if that was the closest as a smile someone had ever seen on Stannis’ face.

“Cat.” He tried the sound of it.

Tears pricked on her eyes, no one had called that since she had left Riverrun. She had been so alone these past years; her marriage had been nothing like she had imagined in her maiden dreams. Curt, gruff, headstrong Stannis had been the closest to a friend she had. She looked down at his hands, yes gruff, but also dutiful, just and thoughtful, if not kind.

Catelyn didn’t know what came into her, maybe it was the certainty of how bleak her future would be or the knowledge that there was no escape from it, but she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against Stannis’s.

His lips were dry and warm, yet her stomach fluttered unexpectedly.

Stannis let out a shaky breath before tentatively pressing back against hers for a few glorious moments.

It ended as suddenly as it had begun.

He stepped back, panting heavily, looking at her face rattled but resolute.

“This can’t, _won’t_… occur again.” He assured.

“I’m…” She wasn’t sorry, but he was right. “It won’t.” She promised.

* TBC *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Catelyn and Stannis, that thing just kinda happened and it wouldn't make any sense in cannon but in this AU I'm rolling with it. Also, Sansa has become Sanna, since Sansa is a northern name and I stole a quote from Pride and Prejudice just because XD  
For next instalment (who knows when), I'm thinking either the second part of this or Cersei & Rhaegar or Lyanna & Oberyn. Any preferences?


End file.
